The following U.S. Patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,093 discloses an exercise apparatus having a pair of handles pivotally mounted on a frame and guiding respective user arm motions along swing paths obliquely approaching the sagittal plane of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,625,317 discloses an exercise apparatus with a coupled mechanism providing coupled natural biomechanical three dimensional human motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,766 discloses an exercise apparatus for providing elliptical foot motion that utilizes a pair of rocking links suspended from an upper portion of the apparatus frame permitting at least limited arcuate motion of the lower portions of the links. Foot pedal assemblies are connected to rotating shafts or members located on the lower portion of the links such that the foot pedals will describe a generally elliptical path in response to user foot motion on the pedals.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,566 discloses an exercise apparatus, which may be an elliptical cross trainer, having a rotating inertial flywheel driven by user-engaged linkage exercising a user. A user-actuated resistance device engages and stops rotation of the flywheel upon actuation by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,050,498 discloses an exercise assembly comprising a frame and elongated foot pedal members that are each movable along user-defined paths of differing dimensions. Each foot pedal member has a front portion and a rear portion. Footpads are disposed on the rear portion of one of the pair of foot pedal members. Elongated coupler arms have a lower portion and an upper portion that is pivotally connected to the frame. Crank members have a first portion that is pivotally connected to the front portion of one of the pan of foot pedal members and have a second portion that is pivotally connected to the lower portion of one of the pair of coupler arms, such that each crank member is rotatable in a circular path. Elongated rocker arms have a lower portion that is pivotally connected to one of the pair of foot pedal members in between the foot pad and the crank member and have an upper portion that is pivotally connected to the frame
U.S. Pat. No. 9,114,275 discloses an exercise assembly including a frame, a pair of elongated foot pedal members, a pair of elongated coupler arms, a pair of crank members, a pair of elongated rocker arms, and a front cross-shaft. The pair of foot pedal members are each movable along user-defined paths of different dimensions. Each crank member is rotatable in a circular path and is freely rotatable along the circular path in a first direction and restrained from rotation along the circular path in a second, opposite direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,138,614 discloses an exercise assembly comprising elongated first and second rocker arms that pivot with respect to each other in a scissors-like motion about a first pivot axis. A slider has a slider body that slides along a linear axis extending through and perpendicular to the first pivot axis. A linkage pivotally couples the first and second rocker arms to the slider body. Pivoting the first and second rocker arms with respect to each other causes the slider body to slide in a first direction along the linear axis. Opposite pivoting of the first and second rocker arms with respect to each other causes the slider body to slide in an opposite, second direction along the linear axis.